Porsche Cayman S
The 2005 Porsche Cayman S is a Tier 2 car that has been available since Need for Speed: World started. New players can also get this car as a 3-day rental when you create a new Electronic Arts Account. On October 2nd, 2012, the Cash version of the Cayman S was retired. History The Porsche Cayman S was unveiled at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show but the photographical and technical details for the Cayman S were released in May 2005 before the unveiling. The Cayman S is the coupé version of the 2nd generation Porsche Boxster S. Performance As it is slightly heavier than many other Porsches in the game, it isn't very competitive in a lot of races as its understeer makes it a car nicknamed 'boat', which can take turns only with the use of emergency brakes. This means it has a much higher chance of losing to cars like the Lotus Elise, that can corner at high speeds, sometimes even without having to use brakes. Also it is very smooth when jumping off of something, anabling it so it can jump without losing much speed or doing Barrelrolls like the BMW M1 Procar on the infamous Rosewood Hospital jump. Although the top speed is relatively good, it doesn't have a strong acceleration or a 'cosmic' nitrous to reach it quickly. However, it drives in a smooth way, accompanied with the shape of the car, makes it a good choice for Treasure Hunt and cruising around in Free Roam. Editions *White *Lissom *Yellow (Retired) *Shift (Retired) *Treasure Hunter (Retired) Car Stats Bodykits Cayman S Treasure Hunter Bodykit Front.jpg|Treasure hunter Cayman S Treasure Hunter Bodykit Back.jpg|Treasure Hunter Cayman S Soul Front.jpg|Soul Front Cayman S Soul Back.jpg|Soul Rear Cayman S Trekked Front.jpg|Trekked Front Cayman S Trekked Back.jpg|Trekked Rear Cayman S Repro Front.jpg|Repro Front Repro Back.jpg|Repro Rear Cayman S Boxed Front.jpg|Boxxed Front Cayman S Boxed Back.jpg|Boxxed Rear Cayman S Chroma Front.jpg|Chroma Front Cayman S Chroma Back.jpg|Chroma Rear Cayman S Halon Front.jpg|Halon Front Cayman S Halon Back.jpg|Halon Rear Cayman S Coil Front.jpg|Coil Front Cayman S Coil Back.jpg|Coil Rear Cayman S Glint Front.jpg|Glint Front Cayman S Glint Back.jpg|Glint Rear Cayman S Cascade Front.jpg|Cascade Front Cayman S Cascade Back.jpg|Cascade Rear Cayman S Exodus Front.jpg|Exodus Front Cayman S Exodus Back.jpg|Exodus Rear Cayman S Kineto Front.jpg|Kineto Front Cayman S Kineto Back.jpg|Kineto Rear Cayman S Sonic Front.jpg|Sonic Front Cayman S Sonic Back.jpg|Sonic Rear Cayman S Rush Front.jpg|Rush Front Cayman S Rush Back.jpg|Rush Rear Cayman S Innova Front.jpg|Innova Front Cayman S Innova Back.jpg|Innova Rear Cayman S Flow Front.jpg|Flow Front Cayman S Flow Back.jpg|Flow Rear Cayman S Pressure Front.jpg|Pressure Front Cayman S Pressure Back.jpg|Pressure Rear Cayman S Offroad Front.jpg|Offroad Front Cayman S Offroad Back.jpg|Offroad Rear Cayman S Transform Front.jpg|Transform Front Cayman S Transform Back.jpg|Transform Rear *2,100 SB - Soul *2,100 SB - Trekked *2,100 SB - Repro *2,100 SB - Boxxed *2,100 SB - Chroma *1,500 SB - Halon *1,500 SB - Coil *1,500 SB - Glint *1,500 SB - Cascade *900 SB - Exodus *900 SB - Kineto *900 SB - Sonic *40,000 IGC - Rush *40,000 IGC - Innova *40,000 IGC - Flow *40,000 IGC - Pressure *40,000 IGC - Offroad *40,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The Car features in eight other Need for Speed games NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery ' Porsche Cayman S.jpg|Yellow Edition Porsche Cayman S - Shift.jpg|Shift Edition Te.jpg|Treasure Hunter Edition ' Category:Porsche Category:SpeedBoost Category:Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Treasure Hunter Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:Flat-Six powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class D